As Your Wish
by eida-san
Summary: Semuanya menghilang termasuk Gaara dan ini membuat Hinata kalang kabut. /"Pergi!"/"As your wish"/ for GHOST event 2013


Wanita itu tahu menjadi penyabar itu penting dan merupakan salah satu prinsip hidupnya. Ia juga tahu ia harus bersikap lembut dalam menghadapi keluarganya. Tetapi, kalau seandainya kamu sedang dalam mood baik dan hendak membuatkan apple pie kesukaan suamimu, dan anak-anakmu berlarian serta mengganggu kerjamu(walau niat awalnya membantu), hingga kamu sudah mengulang sebanyak 17 kali, mau tidak mau kesabaranmu akan habis juga.

"AKIRA! HIKARU! Pergi dari sini, tinggalkan Kaa-san sendirian dulu."

Dan bentakan untuk yang pertama kalinya itu sukses membuat kedua anak kecil di sampingnya kabur ketakutan sambil berseru, "As your wish, Kaa-san."

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Jika kali ini dia gagal, ia akan mengurungkan niatnya.

**As Your Wish**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story belongs to me**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**For GHOST event 2013**

"Apelnya sedikit sekali, rasanya terlalu asam, sudah tidak hangat, kulit pie-nya ketipisan, lalu..."

Pria berambut merah itu terus berkomentar sambil meletakkan potongan pie yang baru ia gigit sekali ke piring yang masih berisi 5 potong pie lagi.

Wanita yang sedang menatapnya menggigit bibirnya. Air matanya nyaris menetes melihat usahanya yang keras itu bahkan tidak dihargai. Dia segera berlari ke kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Terdengar teriakan memanggilnya, yang tidak dihiraukannya. Tak peduli kini sudah pukul tujuh pagi, ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidur lagi.

Cahaya itu begitu cerah, menyilaukan. Mata wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan diri.

Dan saat pandangannya baru akan fokus, sesosok bayangan menghalangi pandangannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena bayangan itu berada lebih dekat dekat dari titik dekat matanya, 25 cm.

Wanita dengan rambut berwarna indigo itu sontak terkejut. Dia memundurkan kepalanya.

"Gaara-kun!" serunya kaget. Matanya yang berwarna seperti mutiara itu masih terbuka lebar, belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya.

Yang dipanggil Gaara itu tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu.

"Rambutku makin acak-acakan, Gaara." Kata wanita itu ketus. Dia masih merasa kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Gaara lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita itu. Wajah wanita itu memerah.

"Menjauhlah, Gaara. Kubilang menjauh." katanya kesal. "Kubilang, pergi!" Tetapi tampaknya Gaara tidak mendengarkannya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Dan TUK!

Gaara mengetukkan jidatnya ke dahi wanita itu. "As your wish, Hinata-chan. Tutup matamu sebentar." ujarnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

Hinata tak berani melawan. Dia mulai merasakan Gaara menjauh dan kemudian hening seketika.

"Gaara? Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bolehkah aku membuka mataku? Kamu tidak pingsan,kan?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Hinata mulai panik.

"Gaara! Gaara! Jawab aku! Gaara!" Serunya, masih dengan mata tertutup.

Karena jawaban tak kunjung datang, Hinata pun membuka matanya. Dia segera mencari keberadaan suaminya. Dan nihil. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa.

Dia berlari keluar kamar yang pintunya terbuka dan pergi ke kamar anak-anaknya. Kamar mereka pun kosong.

"Hika-chan! Aki-chan!" serunya.

Dia pun mulai berputar-putar keliling rumah. Tetapi kosong. Dia menemukan dapur acak-acakan, begitu pula ruang keluarga dan perpustakaan. Kewaspadaannya meningkat. Tak mungkin ada maling masuk, kan?

Mendadak ia teringat bahwa ia telah terbawa emosi tadi dan menyuruh mereka semua pergi. Apakah mereka menggubrisnya dengan serius?

Dia pun berlari ke kamarnya, hendak menelepon polisi. Tetapi pintu kamarnya macet. Mendadak terdengar suara barang jatuh dari dalam sana.

"Maling! Maling!" Serunya. Sial sekali nasibnya, pikirnya. Keluarganya menghilang, lalu ada maling masuk.

Tetapi tak juga ada respon. Dia menggedor-gedor pintu itu. "Tolong!"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Dan dia mulai nekat. Dia pergi ke dapur mengambil panci, lalu kembali serta mengambil jarak dan segera berlari ke arah pintu, hendak mendobraknya.

Dan saat jaraknya tinggal sedikit, pintu itu pun mulai terbuka. Hinata berusaha mengerem langkahnya tetapi gagal.

Ia terjatuh, menabrak orang yang ada dihadapannya dan menimpanya. Ia segera bangkit ke posisi duduk sambil mengangkat pancinya dan hendak memukulkannya. Matanya tertutup saat ia berseru, "MALING! AWAS KA...!"

"Happy Birthday, Kaa-san!" Terdengar teriakan heboh dari kedua sisinya, tepat di telinganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pita-pita meloncat ke wajah Hinata. Panci di tangan Hinata terlempar karena kaget.

Dia segera berpaling. Di kirinya ada seorang gadis berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut merah dan mata seperti mutiara. Senyumnya tipis, tetapi manis. Di kanannya, ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun yang tampak sangat ceria dengan rambut indigo dan mata jade.

"Hika-chan? Aki-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Terdengar rintihan dari bawahnya. "Hina-chan, ini sakit."

Hinata menatap orang yang sedang ia duduki, lalu menjerit kecil. Tampak Gaara dengan pelipis memerah karena terkena panci yang jatuh. Dia meringis kesakitan. "Go.. Gomen, Gaara-kun, gomenasai.."Ujar hinata tergugup, wajahnya sangat pucat. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya. Dia berpaling menatap putrinya, "Ambil kotak P3K!"

"Sudahlah." Kata Gaara menghentikan anaknya. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Mendadak Gaara, Akira, dan Hikaru tersenyum lebar. "Otanjoubi Omedeto, Hina-chan!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Akira berlari ke samping lalu menunjukkan sebuah kotak. "Hadiah dari kami!"

Lalu Hikaru mengambil nampan berisi kue. "Ini buatan Tou-san! Tou-san juga membuatkan sarapan buat kita semua!"

Hinata terpaku, lalu mulai menangis dan memeluk semuanya.

"Kaa-san, hati-hati kuenya!" Seru Hikaru sambil berusaha menahan kue itu agar tidak jatuh.

Hinata pun melepasnya. "Ano...arigatou, semuanya, terima kasih, tolong maafkan Kaa-san karena berkata kasar."

Yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Gomen, Hina-chan, sebenarnya apple piemu enak sekali. Aku ingin lagi." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. Hinata memeluknya dan berkata, "As your wish."

"Oiya," kata Hinata mendadak. "Sejak kapan Gaara-kun bisa masak?"

Gaara diam saja, tetapi Akira menyahut,"Sebulan ini dia berusaha belajar. Kami jadi korban. Masakan Tou-san yang pertama mengerikan. Ingat pas kami jadi diare? Lalu..."

Gaara menutup mulut Akira. Wajahnya memerah. "Sudahlah, buka saja hadiahnya dulu. Aku penasaran isinya. Anak-anak yang memilihnya."

Hinata pun mengangguk lalu membuka kado berukuran besar itu. Dan isinya adalah... Boneka panda.

"Loh? Kok boneka panda?" Tanya Gaara heran.

"Manis sekali! Mirip yang kamu berikan, Gaara-kun!" Ujar Hinata sambil memeluk boneka itu. "Eh, boneka darimu kemana, ya?"

Mendadak Akira dan Hikaru menegang. Mereka menunduk dan keringat mereka bercucuran. Mereka tampak ketakutan.

"Yah, sebenarnya, boneka itu..." Kata Akira.

"Kemarin kami rebutan saat berada di dapur, terus tercebur ke dalam sop." Kata Hikari.

"Terus kami cuci dan jemur..."

"Terus sorenya udah nggak ada."

Hinata dan Gaara terdiam, mencerna kata-kata anak-anaknya. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

"Bonekanya hilang?!" seru Gaara.

"Hadiah pertamaku..." kata Hinata pucat.

Anak-anak di depan mereka hanya cengengesan ketakutan.

"AKIRA! HIKARU!"


End file.
